


Giving Air

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita loves to throw herself at youFor the Imagines Blog





	Giving Air

\- “Catch me if you can!”  
\- Lita sounds amused  
\- You nod once  
\- Nervously  
\- She’s made a habit of leaping onto you   
\- You tend to catch her...  
\- You did drop her once though  
\- Ever since you’ve been nervous  
\- This time she comes off the apron fast  
\- You grab her out the air  
\- Thankful when she lands safely in your arms  
\- You sell the move anyway  
\- She’s done this enough times  
\- So you let her take this one  
\- Usually you’d no-sell  
\- The count is over quickly  
\- She smirks  
\- Steals a quick kiss  
\- Bounces out of the ring  
\- Leaves you to follow  
\- Back to the locker room  
\- You smile when she greets you with a kiss  
\- Kiss her back  
\- Stroke hair from her face  
\- “One day you need to quit doing that...”  
\- “Not with you to catch me.”  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- Move away  
\- Both of you change quickly  
\- She’s beaming when she takes your hand  
\- Squeezing softly  
\- “Thanks for catching me...”


End file.
